Rolling Boy
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Phantom is in his own little world and thinks about a certain human boy. Song fic to Rolling Girl. Not lyric by lyric


**Yay! Look at me! I'm writing a songfic. Oi, I never written one before so this is pretty much an attempt at one, and I thought the song would fit. Well that and I'm in a pretty awkward mood that I don't feel too comfortable with…These lyrics are from the English dub by zoozbuh, he does a really good job with the song Rolling Girl (that and his lyrics make more sense.)**

**Enjoy**

_A rolling boy is always far away, in his dream world he longs to stay._

He's always wanted to stay in his world, where no one could hurt him, where no one could get in his way of the things he wanted to do.

Where he was safe and secure.

There was always one other person in there with him, the only person he felt needed to be with him. He ignored all the others around him, and just stayed focused on the boy in front of him. That boy gave him the comfort he need, when he needed it, and when he didn't. He was always there for him.

Until on day…he started to fade away.

_So much noise buzzing round inside his head, all the worries never end, all the worries never end…_

The noises in his head would grow louder and louder, and the boy would fade more and more. His baby blue eyes grew dull, his skin paling, the shine in his ebony locks lost. He never wanted to see the boy like this, but each day he had to. Then finally, one day, he was gone. The boy left him alone, for reasons he still tried to figure out why, but in the end he would so what he always did.

He would roll.

Rolling kept him from thinking of everything, the worries kept under lock and key for a moment. He liked it, he liked it a lot. But when he finished his rolling everything would hit him full force, and he had no choice but to let them. Day after day, he would let them, and day after day he would roll.

He never dared to look in the mirror; he knew his face had so many bruises, scrapes and cuts. And yet he didn't give a damn about it, and would continue to roll. Some days he would injure himself so badly that he couldn't patch up the damage.

His thoughts went back to the boy. That sweet, sweet boy; he would always fix him up right, ruffling his snow white hair or giving him a light kiss on his forehead. How he wished he was back with him, to stay with him forever.

"_No problem" is so easily said, but now, is there any meaning left?_

Was there really any problem in the first place? He didn't think so, though he never thought of anything that had to do with problems. He would always reply "no problem" whenever he was asked by the boy. A small smile tugged at his bleeding lips as the boy crawled into his thoughts. He always managed to. When he departed, however, he felt the loneliness tug at his no longer beating heart. He didn't want to be left alone…he needed the boy. He just wanted to see those baby blue eyes shine; pearly white teeth smile down at him.

He begged to see the boy, even one more time; he just wanted to see him.

_He fails once more, fails once more. After searching for the odd one out in the crowd, he starts spinning again…_

As much as he tried, he could never get a grip on the boy. He always failed, never succeeding. Almost, one time, he had the boy, but he slipped through his gloved fingertips. He was in his world, all alone, and he didn't like that.

Not one bit.

He could always pick the boy out in a crowd; everyone had a dull and boring personality, painted in blues and grays. But the boy shined a bright white, he stuck out, he always stuck out. The boy was just like him, he stuck out as well, he was easily noticed, but never picked.

Turns out he had so many problems he tired to ignore, tried to hide, and was successful around everyone and everything, except the boy. He knew everything and anything about him. His blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, stared right though his own florescent green ones. He only knew his eye color because he was given a mirror a while back, but he never looked into it after that one time. What he saw made him wince slightly.

His white hair was matted and speckles of crimson decorated his skin. His black and white suit had tares in all different places, and he no longer had his left boot. He avoided the mirror at all costs; he never wanted to see his image again.

_One more time, one more time, "I think I will keep rolling on today too."_

Again he was rolling. Rolling, rolling, and rolling. He kept on going, ignoring the pain from fresh cuts and scrapes. More bruises were forming, but he continued to roll. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to be free of all the thoughts and voices in his head, all forming into one.

Different patterns, different patterns. He rolled and rolled all over, watching the world from above roll along with him. He felt dizzy, so dizzy, but he didn't care. He thought of the times spent with the boy, settling down under a shady tree, enjoying the moment with him. He would always look into his eyes, getting lost in them, so lost.

And he loved it.

_And so he says, so he says. Making sure every word is said with a smile._

He spotted a hill, ran over to it, and got ready to jump. He was talking to himself out loud, not even sure what he was saying, and yet he was smiling. Now, he had a tooth missing and his nose was bleeding slightly from a recent tumble. Backing up a bit and running, he was about fling himself to the ground…when something grabbed him. He yelped and spun around, green eyes meeting baby blue.

The boy, the boy was back! He couldn't believe it! After all the time spending his days alone, he finally had company again! And yet, there was something different about the boy.

His skin was much, much paler. So pale, it was tinted a light, sickly blue. His hair was no longer that jet black it used to be, but now, it was almost as white as his. He was dressed from head to toe in grey, and no longer had the red shoes he used to have on his feet. The boy was smiling at him, his blue eyes shining brightly. It almost looked like the boy was about to cry when he held out his arms for him to take.

_Are you okay? Yes it's okay…You must be sick of all this, so let's go and_…

He didn't need to be asked twice when he grabbed the boy and pulled him into his embrace. He's been waiting so long to do this, so long to just hold and comfort the boy. He was as real as he was now, as real as day can be, and as real as his world was. He sat the both of them on the ground and pulled the boy in closer to his body, feeling the shudder as the boy cried. He pulled away for just a second to see tears rolling down his face, his eyes sparkling as more continued to form.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's alright. It's alright, everything will be okay." He said returning his embrace, never wanted to let go.

The boy sat there, his body limp as he listened to the snow white haired figure as he held him close. He couldn't move, couldn't move at all. He had never felt this type of comfort before, and he liked it. He liked it a lot. Letting out a shaky sigh, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other figure. He was tired; he's always been tired of everything. And now he felt like be belonged somewhere.

In a world to share with someone he could depend on.

_I will now stop myself from breathing._

**Well, there you go. My first attempted at a song fic. Now this is obviously not lyric by lyric, and I'm sorry if this makes little to no sense. And yes, I kept on using "he" and "the boy" because it was my goal to not use Danny or Phantom at all in this.**


End file.
